hairspraymoviefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Hairspray (2007 film)/@comment-75.71.69.58-20131123144557
(The next day after school) (Zen) yes (The Doorbell ring) (Astoria yells) (Astoria) I got it mom (Sprocket) woof woof woof woof (Astoria) no Puppy there is no wolf (Astoria opens the door) (Astoria) Tracy Link Penny Seaweed come on in (Seaweed) thanks wow nice Place Astoria (astoria) thanks (Zen) hey Astoria what's going o... oh no not you girls (Astoria) Zen I told you you Playing your game (Zen) I will be in the living room (Astoria) sorry that was my brother Zen (Seaweed) I had a sister named Little Inez (Astoria) what? No way I dance better then y/ou Tracy What? Austin moon sold out maybe tomorrow night oh no Ally is wrong (Penny) woa Austin moon sold out (Tracy) hey Astoria I ask my mom (Seaweed) my moms having a Platter Party tonight you wanna come check it out? (Penny Cough) (Penny) I feel not to good but would you mine off I too checked it out? I never been to north avenue before (Link) uh well would it be safe? You know for us? (Seaweed) calm down Cracker boy its cool (Astoria) hang out with Tracy and Penny more sweet Zen I,m going with Tracy and Penny (Zen) OK (Seaweed) OK let's go (The song start run and tell that seaweed starts singing) (Seaweed) hey I can't see why people look at me and only see the color of my face ah yeah then there's those that try to help god knows but always have to put me in my place but I won't ask you to be color-blind cause if you pick the Fruit then girl you sure to find the blacker the berry the sweeter the juice I could say it ain't so dariln what's the use? The Darker the Chocolate the richer the tasteand that's where its at now baby run and tell that (Astoria) run and tell that (Seaweed) Run and Tell That (Tracy) run and tell that (Seaweed) hey yeah I can't see why People disagree each time I tell them what I know is true oh no (seaweeds friends) and if you come (Seaweed) and see the world I,m from I bet your heart is gonna feel it too yeah (Astoria) he wink at you Tracy (Seaweed) I could lie but baby's let's be bold Vanilla can be nice but if the truth be told blacker the berry the sweeter the juice I could say it ain't so but dariln what's the use? The darker the chocolate the richer the taste and that's where its at oh baby baby run and tell that (Astoria) run and tell that (Seaweed) go run and tell that (Penny) run and tell that (Seaweed) come on and run and tell that (Tracy) run and tell that (Seaweed) hey run and tell go tell run and tell that (Astoria) come on Tracy let's go find Deja and my friends and Daniel (Seaweed) hey yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah (Tracy) woo (Seaweed) hey woo woo (Penny almost fell down) (Seaweed) come here girl this is my sister Little Inez (Astoria) hi (Little Inez) oh I know Tracy Turnblad Good for you Girl you got on the show (Tracy) well you better be next (Astoria) you got that right (Seaweed) oh you know she is you better show them girl (Astoria) yeah (Little Inez) I,m tired of covorin up all my pride (Seaweed and his friend) so give me five on the black hand side (Little Inez) I go a new way of movein and I go my own voice (Seaweed and his friends) so how can I help but to shout and rejoice (Little Inez) oh the people round here can barely pay their rent they try to make a dollar outta fifteen cent but we got a spirit money just can't buy its deep as a river and soars to the sky to the sky (Seaweed) hey I can't see the reasons it cant be the kinda world where we all get our chance aw yeah the time is now so we can show them how just turn the music up and let's all dance yeah yeah cause all thing are equal when it comes to love well that ain't quite true cause when push comes to shove the blacker the berry the sweeter the juice I could say it ain't so but dariln what's the use? The darker the chocolate the richer the taste and that's where its at now baby baby baby run and tell that (Penny) run and tell that (Seaweed) run and tell that ah yeah baby (Tracy) run and tell that (Seaweed) go run and tell that (Astoria) run and tell that (Seaweed) G-g-g-g-go home and run and tell that hey yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah woo (The song ends) (Penny fell down) (Astoria is still in the bus) (Astoria) Penny